


Ryn's Pregnancy

by GettingGreyer



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Ryn's efforts to get pregnant are a success. She is never kidnapped by an ambitious reporter and the embryo is successfully implanted into her uterus. Ryn is pregnant and now she embarks on a new life together with her human partners beside her.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall/Ryn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Ryn's Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my unposted (abandoned) fics on my Google Drive and I found this delightful piece from October of last year. It was a bit incomplete so I finished it up with about a hundred more words to give it a half-decent finish, but the ending is very open so if I get any more inspiration for this fic I might continue this AU some more. This chapter just covers Ryn experiencing the initial stages of pregnancy, so there is a lot more I could do with this if I wanted to, so I might come back to it in the future but for now, it is considered complete.
> 
> Anyway, it's a simple and fluffy story, but I really hope you will enjoy it.

Ryn's hands were clasped around her belly as Ben drove them away from the Hybrid clinic. As they had left the doctor had told them that in humans it took around two weeks to know for certain if a pregnancy had taken, but Maddie had a feeling that Ryn already knew from the small smile on her lips. 

"I can feel it—my body, it changes," Ryn said, confirming Maddie's suspicions. "I am with baby."

Maddie smiled too as she took Ryn's hand. "I'm so happy for you." She stroked her thumb across Ryn's knuckles and Ryn leaned against Maddie's side, pressing into her comfort. 

Ben briefly took his eyes from the road and glanced at the pair from the front view mirror. He smiled at the easy affection between them and a warmth filled him. After all they had done to accomplish this—he had hardly believed it would actually happen, but looking at Ryn's content expression he knew that their ridiculous plan had worked and it was all worth it. 

He didn't know what the future held—her pregnancy was going to be difficult, but it was an exciting step for Ryn and them into the future. 

As long as they were together it would all work out.

* * *

Maddie and Ben were not sure what to expect with Ryn's pregnancy. They did research on both marine mammals and humans, as well as spoke to Ryn about what to expect, but nothing could fully prepare them for the pregnancy.

Ryn's behavior didn't seem to initially change, the only discernible difference was in her eating habits. She ate at least double of what she usually did and became a much pickier eater, refusing to eat anything that wasn't up to par. Maddie and Ben expected these behaviors and did their best to give Ryn access to best fish and shellfish in town.

Two weeks into the pregnancy and Ryn started to have painful cramps and her breasts became uncomfortably tender—something that was more of a shock to Ryn than either Ben or Maddie.

"It not feel like this in the water," Ryn said as she curled herself further into Ben and Maddie's arms on the bed. "Others never say it would feel like this." Ryn's land-body was so different from the one she had in the water, but she never felt so aware of the differences as she did at this moment. Her own body was foreign to her with its uncomfortable cramps and aches and itching breasts.

Ben stroked Ryn's hair and she sighed and moved closer to the comfort. Maddie pressed a soft kiss to Ryn's neck as she spoke, "I know it's all new and different. But don't worry, this isn't unusual for a human pregnancy." Maddie said the words confidently but she couldn't help but feel a spike of concern. 

They couldn't treat Ryn's pregnancy as a normal human affair. She was a mermaid, pregnant with another merfolk except she was in human form. Everything about this pregnancy was unorthodox and they had no understanding or expectation of what was normal. 

Ben could read Maddie's concern and his hand quietly squeezed her's in comfort. Ben looked to Ryn. "We'll take you to the center tomorrow morning and check the baby." He turned his eyes back to Maddie, a soft smile on his lips. "We should still have some ultrasound equipment from that seal pregnancy a couple years ago."

Maddie nodded in relief, while Ryn quietly whispered a question before quickly falling asleep, too soon to even get an answer. Maddie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and she quickly dozed off as well, her girlfriend in her arms and her boyfriend's hand in hers. 

* * *

Ryn laid down on the observation table, her eyes looking at the tools in Ben's hand curiously. "What are those for?"

"They help us see inside your body. Similar to when we saw inside our heads, but different." Maddie motioned to the monitor. "It'll allow us to check on the baby and see how it is."

Ryn looked at the blank screen, wonder and confusion etched in her features. "My baby will be on screen?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, your baby will be on the screen."

Ben spoke now as he held a tube of liquid in his hand. "But in order to see the baby, we need to rub this on your belly. It's a sort of gel."

Ryn nodded, "okay." She didn't understand everything, but she understood enough and she trusted Ben and Maddie to take care of her.

"It might be a bit cold," Ben said as he squeezed the gelatinous liquid on her belly and rubbed it in. Ryn found the temperature to be rather warm, nothing compared to the coolness of the ocean.

"Now, I'll use this," Ben held up a strange device, a long cord connecting into the screen, "to see the baby." Ryn nodded her understanding as Ben pressed the device against her belly. He moved it around for a couple of seconds as he stared mesmerized at the screen. "It's growing faster than I expected …"

Ryn didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to the screen. The shape looked nothing like a merfolk, but she recognized the image as her child. She was seeing her child. 

Maddie grabbed Ryn's hand, in excitement. "That's your baby, Ryn." Ryn didn't reply with words, instead, she began to sing. 

A deep melody left her lips as it reverberated around the room in beautiful harmony. Ben and Maddie didn't recognize the song, it wasn't the Siren song nor was it the song that Ryn sang to Ben's ailing mother. This song was intimate and soft, notes of joy and wonder thread throughout its cadence. 

Both of them were awestruck at the beauty of what they were hearing and after several minutes the song finally came to a gentle close. They were all silent for a moment, but then Maddie spoke, her voice quiet and trembling as if she was afraid to break the moment. "That was beautiful."

"Ryn's mother sing it," Ryn said, her eyes still focused on the image on the screen, a gentle look in her eyes. "Now, Ryn sings it."

Ben smiled as he continued to move the device across Ryn's stomach, the three of them looking intently at the screen. Ryn was the calmest, the sight of her child seemed to soothe any anxiety or pain she had experienced these past couple of weeks. Maddie and Ben were far tenser, they relaxed as they stared at the screen—neither of them seeing any abnormalities—but they weren't knowledgeable in this area. And they couldn't trust anyone who was.

Ryn was smart, it wouldn't take long for her to sense her partners' tense energy. Maddie didn't want to worry Ryn with her own anxieties, so she quickly attempted to defuse the boiling energy in the room with a question that was asked of all would-be-mothers, "What are you planning to name it?"

"Name?" English still sounded so foreign on Ryn's lips and the concept of a name was even more foreign, but growing ever familiar. "That's right. On land, we have names." Ryn's eyes strained themselves as she stared at the image of her child, as if a name would be etched among the pixels. "How does one … choose a name?"

"Lots of ways. My parents named me after a relative." Ben said, "You just choose something that feels right."

"How'd you choose your name?" Maddie remembered Ryn's response to Nicole, she hadn't considered the question before but since that day she has been curious to know the story. 

Ryn hummed lightly for a moment, it seemed like she wouldn't respond to Maddie—perhaps too deep in thought to even hear her, but then she spoke. "The television. I learn I need name, people ask for it but I have none. Television gives me name and I take it."

Maddie didn't know what she expected but Ryn's response brought a smile to her lips. That was just so her, so Ryn—Maddie was in love with everything about this girl, or mermaid rather.

"You take names from others?" Ryn looked to Ben who nodded.

"Sometimes, we often do it to honor those we love." Ben thought of his great uncle whose name he bore. "Especially after they've passed away."

Ryn was quiet for a moment, her face frowned in deep contemplation. Her hand reached forward, brushing the picture on the monitor before resting on her growing belly. She could nearly feel the child swimming inside of her.

"Donna," Ryn said finally. "I swim with my sister. Now I will swim with my child. Maybe I'll call it Donna."

"That's a beautiful name, Ryn." Maddie said, "I'm sure your sister would be glad to share your child's name."

Ben nodded and in a desire to continue the conversation he asked, "What if it's a boy?" 

Ryn's brows furrowed, "What do you mean? Does that matter?"

Ben laughed. "No, I guess not. Donna is a perfect name for a boy or girl—for your child."

Ben and Maddie smiled down at Ryn and Ryn smiled at the child growing inside of her. She looked up at Ben and Maddie and felt truly content. She had wanted to be pregnant—tried for so long—but had been beginning to think it was impossible for her, but now as she looked at the child growing inside of her she felt blissed.

"I love you," Ryn cradled her belly as she stared at Ben and Maddie, "I love all of you."

Ben and Maddie had been by her side for so long now and she couldn't imagine a life without them and now they were beside her and her child, whom she already cared for so dearly. They did their best to hide their fears, but Ryn knew how worried Ben and Maddie were but she wasn't too concerned. She knew that as long as they were all together—the four of them—everything would work out.


End file.
